


Все монстры должны умереть

by yolo_jackie



Series: Фандомная Битва 2014 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, to ep4x10
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первое, что забывается со временем — это голос, но голос Питера Хейла Мередит забыть никак не может.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все монстры должны умереть

Первое, что забывается со временем — это голос, но голос Питера Хейла Мередит забыть никак не может. Он говорит, горит, снова говорит, и так по кругу, и Мередит дышит его словами и дымом сгоревшего дома Хейлов. Голос Питера похож на старую запись на кассете, которую проигрывают снова и снова, останавливаясь только ради того, чтобы сменить сторону. У Питера Хейла две стороны — уродливая, покрытая ожогами четвертой степени, и уродливая, которой ожоги не коснулись.

Питер Хейл горит каждую ночь, снова и снова, и Мередит горит вместе с ним, в идеальной ловушке его собственной памяти, в доме, осыпанном рябиной, освященном бензином, как святой водой, очищенном огнём. Мередит кричит — не о Питере и его семье, но о тех, кто его этой семьи лишил, Мередит знает: их дни сочтены, а их имена — это всего лишь пункты в списке Питера.

Харрисон Майерс умрет в больнице от потери крови, когда Питер навестит его во второй раз и заново вскроет его раны, убеждаясь, что теперь когти уходят достаточно глубоко, чтобы сердце этой продажной свиньи наконец-то остановилось. Ангер и Рэддик будут пытаться поймать негнущимися пальцами собственные кишки и вопить о помощи до тех пор, пока не сорвут горло, пока кровь не польется изо рта. Питер заставит их жрать самих себя, давиться сырым мясом и тошнотой до тех пор, пока сам Питер не насытит свою жажду мести. Адриан Харрис сдохнет немногим позже других, не от руки Питера. Но жёсткая проволока перережет ему глотку, и кровь хлынет навстречу проклятой жадной земле Бикон-Хиллз. Потом Питер убьет Дженнифер Блейк у подножья Неметона, и по старым законам вселенной, о которых люди давно забыли, но которым всё еще неосознанно подчиняются, её трупы станут его трупами, а вместе с ними — и Адриан Харрис. К Питеру перейдут все убитые Дженнифер Блейк, но не её сила.

Крик отдается эхом в ушах, Мередит чувствует, как подушка под её головой напитывается влагой, и где-то на границе того, где заканчивается Питер и начинается она сама, Мередит слышит обеспокоенные голоса врачей, с закрытыми глазами видит их встревоженные лица и небольшие лужицы крови, запачкавшие больничные наволочки и совсем немного — её ночную рубашку. Питер сидит у изголовья её кровати, как в исповедальне, и смотрит мимо, он не видит её, не слышит её так, как она слышит его, но он всё равно продолжает говорить, потому что это единственное, что ему остается.

Он говорит: «местьслабостьязналмыслабаки». Иногда в его словах нет никакого смысла, иногда они больше похожи на какой-то хитроумный шифр, который Мередит еще предстоит разгадать, но она улавливает отдельные кусочки мозаики: «Талия», «хищники», «альфа», «список», «хранилище». В другой раз, когда Питер снова заговорит с ней, она услышит больше и поймет больше. Его голос на вкус, как пепел, он сочится ненавистью, как сочатся кровью и гноем его раны.

Чем ближе к полнолунию, тем больше начинают чесаться его ожоги, и в конце концов Питер больше не может выдерживать зуд. Он выпускает когти и с силой скребёт ими по лицу, опускается ниже, к плечам, к груди, сдирает с себя запекшуюся тонкую корку, сбрасывает кожу, как змея, облизывает окровавленные пальцы и улыбается сам себе. Теперь Мередит не только слышит его насквозь, но и видит тоже, видит по-настоящему. Питер остается перед ней уязвимым, ослабленным, вывернутым наизнанку собственными когтями, Питер не останавливается, пока не добирается до своих рёбер. Наверное, его сердце тоже сгорело и теперь медленно восстанавливается. Наверное, его сердце тоже бешено зудит, Мередит видит, как оно размеренно стучит, покрытое сажей.

Полная луна освещает палату. Часть Питера, что восстановилась после пожара, превращается, обрастает жёсткой чёрной шерстью, и глаза горят ярко-голубым, но часть его всё еще остается покрытой ожогами. Несмотря на то, что он сдирает с себя кожу, регенерация работает против него: все порезы заживают, но затягиваются не нормальной человеческой кожей, а старыми шрамами, будто показывая Питеру, что еще рано, еще не время, он еще слишком слаб. Питер задирает полуобратившуюся морду к потолку и воет на луну. Мередит присоединяется к нему, её голос слабый и сиплый, но он есть, и это первый раз, когда она позволяет себе что-либо помимо крика, предвещающего чью-то смерть. Мередит воет по-волчьи, воет вместе с Питером, и пусть у неё получается совсем неправильно, пусть её тонкий голос теряется на фоне его рыка, Питер ничего не говорит, не велит ей заткнуться, и Мередит представляет, что он наконец-то слышит её.

Питер медленно поднимается с больничной койки, но его движения слишком рваные: он отвык двигаться, кажется, что кто-то сверху просто дёргает его за ниточки, но Питер срывает эти нити вместе с белой одеждой в нелепый зеленый горошек. У него волчьи лапы, но человеческое тело, лицо чудовища и сердце чудовища. Его голос меняется, становится более глубоким, с отчётливыми рычащими нотками. На секунду Мередит кажется, что он вот-вот заметит её присутствие и набросится на неё, потому что именно это делают бешеные псы, которым не за что больше держаться. Питер поворачивается к ней всё так же медленно, но остается на месте, даже не реагирует на то, как Мередит сидит на своей койке, подтянув колени к подбородку и обхватив их руками. Питер контролирует себя, насколько это вообще возможно в его случае: его якорь сгорел в огне, но огонь дал ему новый — безумие.

— Привет, — говорит ей Питер. Он больше не смотрит мимо, он смотрит прямо на неё, словно луна открыла ему глаза. — И давно ты здесь?  
Мередит неуверенно качает головой. Она потеряла счёт времени, она только знает, что сгорела вместе с ним уже больше сотни раз и сошла с ума — столько же.  
— Я просто хочу помочь, — тихо произносит она, хотя Питер спрашивал совсем не об этом. Он улыбается ей в ответ, обнажая клыки, и подходит ближе, опускается на краешек кровати. От его волчьей половины несет жаром, от человеческой — могильным холодом, и Мередит осторожно протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться пальцами обезображенной кожи его лица. Питер не отстраняется, не уходит от прикосновения, не злится, как она ожидала.  
— Я изменю Бикон-Хиллз, — обещание срывается с его губ почти шипением. — Я уничтожу их всех, а затем воссоздам по своему образу и подобию, понимаешь?  
— Я просто хочу помочь, — повторяет Мередит, потому что знает, что Питер хочет услышать от неё именно эти слова.  
— Всё, что мое — твое, — шепчет он, как в лихорадке. — Все мои кошмары — это твои кошмары, все мои мечты — это твои мечты, вся моя боль — это твоя боль, забирай всё, что хочешь.  
— Я помогу, — сообщает ему Мередит, потому что сейчас Питер отдает ей гораздо больше, чем кто-либо когда-либо отдавал.  
— Хорошая девочка, — удовлетворенно кивает он и возвращается на свою койку, оставив после себя быстро угасающее тепло и немного волчьей шерсти на простынях. Он перекидывается обратно: звериного в нем больше нет. Питер закрывает глаза, и в свете луны Мередит еще долго наблюдает за тем, как умиротворение понемногу разглаживает черты его лица.

Когда Мередит просыпается от снов о Питере и пожаре, простыни холодные и чистые, на них нет ни следа шерсти, но в ушах у неё всё еще звучит голос Питера, как запись на старой кассете, и крутится только одна мысль, от которой она не может избавиться.

Она обещала помочь. Все монстры должны умереть.


End file.
